


Go on breathing

by Pixiedustburns



Series: Breathe [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: This work was a little inspired. Can be considered part 2 of whimper or you can stop after whimper.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Breathe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870831
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [didaverseend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/didaverseend/gifts).



> I do not own Roswell new mexico or any charecters.

Michael dropped to his knees and tried not to throw up. His skin felt like jelly as it seemed to ripple along with the air around him. He looked at his wrist at the power cell there, two green bars blinked back at him. The world settled into place and he could move again. Standing he stretched his muscles and recognised he was still in the junk yard. He walked towards the entrance and ducked back as the other him, thr younger one whose world had yet to end sauntered past without a care and into the airstream. It had been five years of living hell, a hell that Michael hoped he would not have to face after today. He slipped out of the yard and pulled his hood up over his tell tale curls, heading for Alex's cabin.

The doorbell rang and Alex turned the burner down on the soup he was heating. He tugged open the door.  
"Guerin?" Alex looked confused at the man who was definitely Michael, his face hidden beneath the hood of his sweater. "What?..Are you ok?" Alex stepped back to allow Michael to enter before he closed the door.  
"Has something," Michael's body pinned him against the door and he was kissing Alex like his life depended on it. Alex moaned into the kiss, eyes closed he pushed the hood back from Michael's head, fingers tangling in the wild mop of hair. When Michael ended the kiss he kept his head against Alex's shoulder, face hidden.  
" What.." Alex cleared his throat. "What was that for?"

"Alex, I...i need you to trust me." Michael was talking with his head turned away. His hands still wrapped around Alex's waist.

"I'll always trust you Guerin." Alex promised. "Guerin, what's going on?" Michael turned away keeping his back towards Alex. "Why do you keep hiding your face like that?" Alex caught him by the shoulders. "Guerin, Michael look at me." Michael knew he was stuck. Turning he finally raised his head and looked at Alex, registering the shock on his face.

"What the hell?!"


	2. Michael??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has some explaining to do

"What happened to you?" Alex approached Michael and touched the side of his face where a scar ran from his hairline down to one corner of his lip. Michael caught his hand and squeezed it.

"You look older," Alex was taking him in with his eyes. "I saw you an hour ago.." Michael could see Alex's brain ticking over. His eyes looked down taking in the translucent piece of tech wrapped around Michael's wrist.   
"Are you...I have two theories. Either your from another dimension...or another time." Michael smirked despite himself.

"No one likes a smartass Manes." He was pleased to see a flush coat Alex's cheeks at the comment.  
"I'm...me. Just...in five years." Michael admitted.

"Are..we. I mean you seemed pretty happy to see me. Are we together?" Alex flushed at his words, chewing at his lower lip.

"Yeah.." Michael reached for his hand holding it carefully. "You're always with me Alex." It was the truth to Michael. For five years he had been looking for a way to save Alex. Alex had always been with him.  
"Alex I came here.." A knock on the door caused them both to jump. Alex glanced at the peep hole.  
"Its you!" He exclaimed quietly. "I mean my you, not my you because we aren't.. " Alex blushed so hard that his ears glowed. 

Michael kissed him gently. "Just answer the door Manes. Dont tell him I'm here." Michael ducked into the lounge out of sight.

Alex took a breath to compose himself then opened the door.  
"Alex," Michael spoke in his usual guarded way. "Max wanted me to go over the facility maps you uncovered so he and Isabel are prepared for tomorrow." Alex stared at him for a second and then shook his head to clear it.  
"Yeah, um I have a copy here." Alex walked into the kitchen to get the plans. "Here you go." He offered them to Michael aware that the taller man was looking at him intently.

"Is Forrest here?" Michael asked. Alex looked at him and shook his head. "My mistake." Michael nodded at Alex and left plans in hand. Alex closed the door leaning his head against it.

"I noticed that you were flushed and your lips looked swollen.." Michael admitted. "I thought Forrest was here." Alex turned to look at him.

"So you knew that the younger you would come back here?" Alex questioned. "I need answers." Michael leant against the door frame and nodded.

"I can give you those."


	3. Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tells Alex what happened

"Say something." Michael begged. He had just finished explaining to Alex the events that had happened five years ago. The events that had lead him here, events that had yet to happen and wouldn't if Michael could stop them.

"Its not every day you find out your brother kills you." Alex took a drink from a glass of water, setting it down on the coffee table between them.

" Flint didn't set out to kill you Alex. He was aiming for me. You pushed me out of the way." Michael's voice broke and he looked away, staring fixedly at the fireplace, trying to control his emotions.

"Hey," Alex moved coming to sit next to Michael on the sofa. "I'm ok Michael." Alex touched the side of Michael's face, turning it back towards him. "How did this happen?" He traced the scars gently with his finger tips.

"Not long after you..The car exploded. I got shrapnel to the face." Michael replied, his hand came up, fingers clasping Alex's. "Flint died in the explosion." Alex closed his eyes tight, nose furrowed.

"You look thin, like really thin, Guerin." Alex finally said when he opened his eyes. Michael laughed softly.

"I just told you that I'm from the future, a future where you die and so does your brother and all you're worried about is my weight?" Michael shook his head, curls bouncing. "I will never stop loving this side of you Alex." Michael pressed their foreheads together, gazing into Alex's eyes. "I will be just fine, as long as you keep on breathing."

"We should talk and make a plan." Alex's hands came up to cup Michael's cheeks. " Its the sensible thing to do."

"Yeah," Michael agreed. Even as he was leaning in.


	4. Moments in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malex have that loving feeling..

"I'm serious Michael, we need a plan." Alex felt his eyes close as Michael leaned in, the warmth of his lips as they brushed against Alex's. 

"We have time..." Michael teased breath warm as he kissed a trail up Alex's jaw towards his ear. "Five years Alex.."

"Wait..."Alex pulled back with wide eyes. "You mean you haven't been with anyone else?" He could hardly believe it. But Michael was looking at him with an open, steady gaze. "But Maria?"

"De Luca and I are friends. Sure we had a thing once. But it fizzled out." Michael took Alex's hand and placed it on his chest where Alex could feel his heart beating.  
"All my life there has only been one person who I love enough to risk everything for. One person who makes me hope..One person that I fell in love with so completely that it scares me. I lost you Alex...My world became so cold..." Michael blinked and a tear trailed down his cheek.

Alex reached up with his free hand and wiped away the tear. He leant in and kissed Michael softly at first then with a sense of urgency, it was like kindling to a flame. Michael came alive, he responded to the kiss, taking control. His hands came down and grasped Alex by the hips and lifted him onto his lap. Alex chased his mouth as Michael pulled back, only to catch his lip in his teeth and moan as Michael nipped at his neck and sucked the sensitive skin there.

They where lying partly on and partly off the sofa Alex realised, he was straddling Michael with his knees on the wooden floor. His hands came down and slipped underneath the hoodie Michael wore, easing it up over his head. His tshirt quickly followed. Alex bit his lip as his eyes and hands explored, Michael's ribs stood out and solid muscle had been lost, he had more scars on his side. "Dont." Michael shook his head. "Dont pity me Alex."  
" I dont. I know the scars of war Michael." Alex tapped his prosthetic. "But I'm sorry for this." Alex teased the scarred skin with his fingers. His lips followed. Michael grasped his hair gently arching into his mouth as he trailed across his skin, tasting, teasing...  


"Bedroom?" Michael suggested as Alex reached his navel. Alex grinned up at him and nipped at his skin.  
"Ok." He agreed. They made it up the stairs in record time, Alex lost his shirt along the way and two pairs of boots hastily kicked off bounced down the stairs.

Michael pinned Alex to the wall in the bedroom as he kissed him, groaning as Alex rocked his hips against Michael's creating delicious friction. Michael ran his hands over toned muscle he knew so well, had longed for..

Michael pulled Alex with him by the front of his pants as he backed up towards the bed. He looked up at Alex as he unzipped Alex's jeans and eased them down his legs. Alex kept the eye contact hands playing with Michael's hair and he carefully removed the prosthetic..

Alex dropped onto the bed pulling Michael with him. His hands explored the too thin body, his eyes locked with Michael's and the cheeky familiar smirk that Alex had seen after they first kissed at the UFO museum.  
"What are you thinking private?" Michael asked with a grin.

"I think you are wearing too many clothes Guerin." Alex grinned, propped up on his elbows as Michael laughed and stood up removing his jeans and underwear in one smooth move. His hands slid up Alex's legs and found the waistband of his boxers before pulling them away.

It was a dance they had done so many times before. But this felt different. Emotions in the open. The slide of skin on skin more sensual and love glowed in the eyes of both men.

Michael was home with Alex, lying between his thighs watching Alex come undone, feeling him come undone around him, feeling his hands clench as he arched towards Michael. Michael muffled his own cry of release in Alex's neck, tasting the salt of sweat against his lips. They lay together shuddering in the aftermath.

Michael rested his head on Alex's chest listening to the dub dub dub dub of his heartbeat. His eyes found the device on his wrist. One cell was out. The other taunting him. He was running out of time to save Alex...


	5. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan?

"Dont go." Michael was standing in Alex's sitting room, one hand in his hair clutching the curls in frustration. They were both dressed and the calmness of intimacy had been replaced with a sense of fear. Michael had held Alex most of the night. Dozing but not really sleeping. Dreading what was to come. This day.. these last moments.  
"Its not that simple Guerin." Alex protested.  
"Yes it is Alex!" Michael was shouting now. "Stay, just for once, stay here. Stay with me.." Alex looked mortified at the words as Michael dropped to his knees. "Stay with me..please..you always go and I always let you..Dont go." Michael was crying now, Alex to.  
"I have to Michael. Flint has something important. You know that, for your family."  
"I can find the time device on my own Alex. I know about it now and the other facility."  
"Michael you told me you found out about it after I...when Max searched through the debris." Alex reached towards Michael not quite touching him.  
"If i dont go Guerin then none of this will happen." 

Michael sniffed and wiped his face on his sleeve as he stood.  
"You want to go out and play hero? Fine. Go. But I'm going to." Alex stood up quickly.  
"Guerin, what if you see yourself? Wont that do something?"  
"I'm an alien Alex. Besides I wont be near to you..but I can help from a distance. The yellow smoke wont effect me then. I can stop the car. The younger me wont know." Michael stepped closer to Alex and held him close. "I can save you." It was a husky whisper. "Just keep breathing."

"I always come back Guerin." Alex whispered before they kissed gently.


	6. Show time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History repeats itself....or...

The day progressed how Michael remembered. Alex was ready and about to open the door when Michael grabbed him and kissed him deeply, desperately.  
"You stay breathing.." Michael gasped between kisses. "Fuck Alex...I cant lose you again." Alex caught Michael's face between his hands eyes blazing.  
"There is nothing I wont do for you Michael." Michael laughed and half sobbed.  
"That's what I'm afraid of." He whispered watching Alex slip out of the door.

He held on as Alex left first with Valenti in tow and Max following. He used his powers to kill the engine on Isabel's car.  
"Shit!" He heard her cuss as he dashed down the porch steps towards her. Isabel looked up and her eyes went wide.

//its me..its me Is...// Michael projected his thoughts into her mind as he opened the car door.

"Michael? What is happening?what happened to you?" Isabel jumped as her car started.  
"Isabel I promise to explain everything ok, but Alex is going to die unless you move right now." Isabel nodded and floored the accelerator screeching away from the house.  
"Start talking." She demanded.

The drive out of Roswell to the meeting point agonisingly far. Michael threw himself out of the car even as Isabel slowed. He threw his hand out towards the black armoured car he could see barreling forward Flint at the wheel. It was too far to see Alex clearly but Michael knew he was there every moment imprinted on his memory. The car looked like a toy from the ridge where he stood.  
Pushing out with all his strength Michael focused on the car as it sped forward billowing yellow smoke in its wake.  
"Alex!!!" Michael heard his younger self scream as the car flipped, rolling over and over. Michael dropped to his hands and knees vomiting into the sand. Blood dripping from his nose.  
"Michael!" Isabel dropped down next to him.  
"Is he alive? Can you see him?" Michael asked clutching at her arm, black squiggles clouding the edges of his vision.  
"Its to far.."Isabel and Michael jumped as the car exploded in a boom of sound and flash of light.  
"No..." Michael dropped forward onto his hands. "No.." he begged as the blackness crowded his vision and the device on his arm started to beep...


	7. The tomorrow after today...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can history really be rewritten?

Michael woke with a pounding head and a bottle of acetone by the bed along with a note from Isabel.  
"Welcome back!" Michael guzzled from the bottle looking around the room. He was lying in Alex's bed at the cabin, his eyes scanned for any sign, anything for Alex to be ok. But the room gave nothing away, why would it when Michael had made sure it was kept how Alex had left it when he died? Michael stood and crossed the floor in bare feet. He flicked the light on in the bathroom. His reflection stared back at him, scarred face, a soul in torment.  
"It didn't work." Michael stared at the powerless device on his wrist. "No..Alex." it was a mournful whisper.

"What are you doing?" An amused voice asked from behind him. "Liz told you to rest." Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath hands clenched at the worktop. Then turning he opened them.  
"Alex." Michael almost fell forwards towards the other man.  
"Michael, what is going on? You disappeared and came back suddenly, your unconscious."  
Alex supported him as he guided him back to the bed. He eased Michael down, lifting his legs up onto the bed. Then he froze...Michael realised his eyes were fixed on the device around his wrist.  
" I just got back.." Michael explained. He could feel tears welling up despite himself. "I didn't know if you had.. I saw the explosion."  
"You dove on top of me, sheltered me from the shrapnel." Alex explained.

Alex fell towards him and nothing mattered but their mouths fused together, tasting, exploring. Foreheads touching they stared into each others eyes, ignoring the tears.  
"Please tell me we are together now." Michael whispered. Alex reached for Michael's left hand showing him the silver band their and the matching one on his left ring finger.  
"I promised I would come back Michael. I'm not leaving anymore." Michael nodded and kissed him slowly, tenderly.  
"You know a love like ours is timeless..." Michael teased.  
"Is that so?" Alex grinned, Michael's mood was infectious.  
"Yeah. We have all the time in the world...so.." Michael's hands reached for the bottom of Alex's shirt.. "Spend some time with me now.."  
"Every breath Guerin, always."

Fin.


End file.
